zoofightsfandomcom-20200214-history
Hydrafficus
Hydrafficus was the Greek Entry for Zoofights IV. A fusion of a giant tortoise and four enhanced giraffe heads, it battled the Spanish entry Inquisipede in the opening rounds of the tournament, receiving a fair amount of support in its efforts. Original Description In retrospect, sending hiphop robot XZ-BOT to ancient Athens was a horrendous idea. "Yo dawg I heard you like hydras" sounded promising, but ended up miring us in the setback-ridden nightmare of project Hydrafficus. A gargantuan chelonian body, controlled by four giraffe necks crammed into the front, sounded reasonable - ingenius, even. But then the talk of elemental attacks started. Now this overpowered disaster has flamethrower eyes, sonic screech generators, poison sludge jets and a tesla cannon, all controlled by irritable, rash giraffes. Not our most tasteful or culturally relevant effort, it has to be said, but certainly extremely dangerous. Size: Absolutely colossal - no one really wants to get close enough to measure it, but it's as least as big as a house. Speed: Hydrafficus' tortoise body is pretty bloody slow, but the writhing mess of giraffe heads are fairly supple, and can cover all of the beast's body that isn't protected by shell. Offense: Where to start? Not to mention stomping and crushing, Hydrafficus' heads each have a special ability. One has flamethrower eyes and another can vomit up lightning, while another spews poison sludge and the fourth barks out powerful sonic concussion waves. Defense: That shell may only be tortoise shell writ large, but it's still thick enough to count as a fortification in our classification scheme. Temperament: Stupid, angry, and highly unpredictable. Fight Status Despite Hydrafficus' abilities, Inquisipede's speed and mind-attacking poison proved to be a greater power, as the giant insect was able to avoid Hydrafficus' bulk and projectile abilities and get in close to deliver a poisonous bite. Driven to mad religious-based hallucinations by Inquisipede's neurotoxin, Hydrafficus' heads turned on and proceeded to kill each other while Inquisipede invaded Hydrafficus' shell and tried to tear apart its body from the inside. However, one head of Hydrafficus retained some rationality, and with its last burst of strength charged out of the Zoofights arena and smashed itself against one of the glass windows leading to the void of space outside, using the hard vacuum to pull Inquisipede from within its ravaged body and eject it into space, hence awarding it the victory in their match. Ironically, this choice of tactics ended up favoring Inquisipede far more than Hydrafficus: the wounds suffered by the gigantic creature proved to be too much and it died on the operating table, while Inquisipede's body, floating through space, would encounter an alien parasite before being retrieved for the Loser's League segment of the competition, a parasite that would help it evolve into the later-tournament threat known as Elohim. Even if Hydrafficus had survived to move on to the second round as it had earned, it would have likely been for naught, as Hydrafficus' second-round replacement Star Truck would be ultimately ripped to shreds by eventual tournament champion Ol' Bitey.